


Unfathomable Mistakes

by Blissful_Rouzes



Series: Fork in the Road [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mabel's Story, Mabifica fluff, Prequel to Bad Tidings, angsty, referenced relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rouzes/pseuds/Blissful_Rouzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Bad Tidings by popular demand</p>
<p>Mabel's journey through life as she goes through college, suffers heartbreak. And wonders if what she did with her life was truly the right choice.</p>
<p>Every chapter will be one year of Mabel's life, will be updated alongside Dipper's story "Obscure Blessings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy reading this!

Mabel sighed, her heart was heavy but she pushed it aside, leafing through her textbook, writing notes down as she studied. How dare he do that, to her, to his family. She rolled her eyes, closing the damn book. She needed rest, the assignment could wait until later.  She trudged over to her bed, collapsing down onto it, hair scattering beneath her and onto her face. She grumbled and tugged a blanket over herself.

 

She woke up late and checked her phone to see if she had received any messages while she was resting. Sitting up, she brushed the hair from her face as she scrolled through her message inbox. A few text from boys she didn’t have an inkling of care for, messages of encouragement and spam from her mother, and a text from her long-distance girlfriend Pacifica Northwest.

 

She smiled upon seeing the text and who it was from, her cheeks warming at the cheesy message.  “Hey, Sweaters, you sleep well?? Text me when ur up ;))”  She hurriedly typed back a reply, giggling to herself.

 

Things were going to be alright, she didn’t need her brother and could do this all her own.

 

She was doing well her second semester, passing all her classes (albeit barely, math was never her strong point). And she was on track to completing this race and begin her new life.  On occasion, she found herself mulling about over her brother before shaking the feelings off and focusing on what needed to be done and what mattered.

 

She sat at her desk, her hair pulled up into a ponytail with bags under her eyes as she worked on her notes, dozing a few times.

 

“C’mon..” She egged herself on, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Finals are soon, we can do this.” She had enough encouragement to continue studying, to continue striving for excellence.  If she couldn’t outshine her brother in mystery solving, she damn well would outshine him with academics and for that reason, she took two hard classes - economics and business and as it was going, with finals right around the corner, she was beginning to regret taking these classes.

 

Her brain was working overtime and she was on her second cup of tea, both to keep her up and to try to force away the beginnings of a headache from these notes and the studying she was doing.

 

Mabel was fretting, tugging at her hair as she stared down at the test in-front of her. What the hell was this? She had studied the book back and forth and there wasn’t even a lick of these things. She mentally groaned, tugging at her hair again as she typed numbers away into her calculator.  She was the last to turn in her exam, earning her a skeptical gaze from the Professor. She hurried out of the room, running a hand through her hair. She was already regretting her decisions. She was contemplating on how her life would be right at this very moment if she was the one who dropped out. She could be close to her girlfriend, spending time with her. She could do what she wanted. But for now, she couldn’t.

 

She wasn’t paying attention as to where she was headed and was pulling from her thoughts when she bumped into someone. She staggered back, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. She apologized dismissively, waving her hands and hurrying past the frat boy to her own dorm.

 

Once in her dorm room, she made her way to her bed and flopped down on it, grabbing her phone and holding it above her face, a smile on her lips.

 

“Hope u did good on the finals babe ;) ilu” Mabel squirmed happily, feeling a wave of good energy and vibes wash over her like waves on a beach before high-tide. She shot up quickly, typing away happily and announcing her plans to visit in the summer.  The phone rang a few minutes or so after the text with Pacifica squealing like a giddy school-girl on the other end.

 

Mabel packed up a duffle of clothes needed for the Summer at Gravity Falls. Although it’d be Summer, it was still in a Northern part of the country so sweaters galore.

 

She was excited to be going back to her home-away-from-home, to see her friends, her Grunkle, and most importantly her girlfriend. She squealed again and jumped, hitting the bed with her hip as she jumped, a pillow falling to the floor.  She rubbed at her now sore hip before picking the pillow up.

 

As she was to put it back on the bed, she heard a “thumping” noise and turned to see what  had caused it. It was her brother’s phone, still in mint condition like the day he got it.  She gingerly picked it up, holding it in her hand as if it were a rare gemstone, caressing the object and turning it over in her hand. She sighed regretfully and gripped his phone, her eyes stinging now from the memory of him leaving.  

 

She was too slow to move her head and a tear or two fell and splashed onto the phone screen, soft whimpers coming from Mabel as she wept, missing her brother still even though she told herself she didn’t.  She felt a heart-wrenching pain coming on with unsettled feelings. She could’ve gone out to find and bring him back safely, but instead she let her petty anger get the better of her.

 

She had no idea if her brother was alive or not.

 

She lifted her arm to wipe away tears, wiping off the phone screen as well before dropping it back onto the bed. She had to reassure herself but it didn’t work and her tears fell as if in a rainstorm.  She pushed through it, forcing a smile.

 

She headed up to Gravity Falls, as she planned, enjoying the scenery like she has done in previous years since, the sights never changing yet never ceasing to amaze her, taking in deep breaths and savoring the taste of nature as it carried a scent of fresh, clean, forest air, pine needles, and the small ting of wharf water.  She grinned happily, sighing and savoring the scents that filled the air and her lungs before Pacifica gave her a run-for-her-money type of death hug thus pulling her from her musings.

 

“I missed you too, babe!” Mabel grinned and spoke finally, kissing Pacifica atop her head, giving a squeeze back.

 

The two exchanged grins, holding each other before Pacifica stepped back, letting go of Mabel, and gesturing over to her means of transport: a ritzy limousine.

 

They entered the Northwest Manor, Mabel caught in a constant state of awe, mouth hanging open as they entered the building. Needless to say, it was far more exquisite on the inside that it was on the outside.  The bustled to Pacifica’s room and sat down, holding hands as they retold stories they most likely already shared over texts.  Pacifica smiled and leaned in, capturing the other in a gentle kiss, lingering for a few moments before pulling back, her cheeks taking on a rosy color.

  
They enjoyed their time together, cuddling, holding hands at every waking moment, snuggling beneath the covers at night. They were both sorrowful when Mabel had to leave, to return to her studies.

 

All Mabel could think of on the bus ride home was whether or not she made the right choice.


	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds herself in inner turmoil about her studies, among other things.

Mabel was busy once again, between working on essays and studying for impending exams, she had been a little more than neglectful of her lover. Whenever she had the chance she would message her, try and apologize for her lack of effort. Pacifica always told her it was ‘ _OK_ ’ that ‘ _I understand_ ’, Mabel felt as though the other was lying, so as to not make her feel bad.

 

Mabel sighed, downing her fifth cup of tea or so. Rubbing her temples as she felt oddly like her brother. She shuddered and went back to her studies, typing away with one hand and flipping through pages with the other. She had a nagging feeling that things weren't exactly going to go well.

 

She managed to pass her first semester finals. She was grateful and all. But once again that piling sense of dread refused to leave her system.

 

She needed to talk to Pacifica, or her parents, or someone about this. It was eating her from the inside out. She called Pacifica, now sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest and one arm wrapped to keep it all together like a ribbon around a present.

 

Mabel spoke softly, voice cracking. “Paci..?” Pacifica blinked on the other end, shifting in her own seat.

 

“Sweaters? you okay?” Her voice was laced with a type of concern only Mabel could pick up, she was now twirling her hair in her fingers, trying to distract herself, looking down at the ground, legs crossing.

 

Mabel made a hick on the other end of the line and Pacifica’s expression flashed to hurt. “It’s all so much Paci…” Mabel droned, hot tears streaming down her face, burning as they cascaded down. “I don’t know if I can do it anymore…” Mabel was wallowing in her own self pity now, “I’m a horrible person”, “I let my own brother probably kill himself with his stupid ideas” Pacifica tried her best to ease the other’s stress, failing miserably at the task.

 

“Mabel” She cooed on the other end, trying her best to convey sympathy, leaning back in her seat. “Don’t worry about that… How are you now… Are you happy?” Mabel offered sniffles in response and Pacifica simply sighed, this was tiring. Even if she loved the girl her emotions were always draining at best.

 

Mabel worked herself to the bone to keep herself passing, to keep up with Pacifica, and her friendships. She worked tirelessly to keep her family pleased. She was drained by the time summer break rolled around again. She knew Pacifica was growing tired of being second priority, she knew she was getting close to severing the relationship that mattered most to her.

 

She picked up her phone gingerly, clutching it tightly in her hands for a few moments, debating on whether or not to do as she intended. She took a deep breath, pressing the call button.

 

Pacifica was asleep, woken by the overly loud ring tone she had set for the other. Oh she dreaded what was to come next. She picked up the phone, fully awake now, holding it to her ear.

 

“Paci!” Mabel tried to sound cheery as possible. Pacifica swallowed hard, feeling the muscles in her neck tense. “So I was thinking of coming out to visit you again” Mabel began, actual cheer entering her sweet voice.

 

Pacifica felt her eyes sting with the warning signs of tears. “About that…” She began, eyes going to downcast. The other side of the line being dead silent now. “I don’t think this is working out… Mabel…” She heard a hick, followed by a gasp from a sob. She felt her resolve cracking. “Mabel please, don’t be like this” She pleaded quietly, voice barely above a whisper. She never wanted what she had with Mabel to end, but the way it was going it was dead. Mabel sputtered, nails digging into her palm as she bit her lower lip.

 

“I-I” She stammered, tears pouring down her face once again, feeling hopeless. “I understand…” She trailed, screwing her eyes shut. Of course this would happen to her, she knew it was coming, but it still hurt.

 

“We can still be friends” Pacifica tried to reassure. The call ended there, Mabel hanging up and throwing her phone across the room, burying her face into her knees, shoulders shaking with harsh sobs. Mabel flopped over, pressing her face into her pillow. Body wracked with sobs and wails before running dry, tears seeming unable to fall anymore. She felt numb, she pulled herself up, hair clinging to her face as she slowly trailed her eyes over to the clock.

 

“7am” Her voice cracked, she felt ready to sob again, to throw up. She pulled herself up, she was stronger than this. She could do this. She didn’t need Pacifica Northwest to be happy. She didn’t need that girl’s heart intertwined with her own. Her resolve cracked, lifting a hand to her chest.

 

She turned to focusing solely on academics. It certainly made her balancing act easier. Able to focus on ‘what mattered’ made her parents happy to some degree. She worked, and worked. Striving to be better than her brother. She was better than him, right? She found herself wondering if her choices were right. She often found herself in these thoughts, comparing her life to her brother’s would-be one. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder.

 

She lifted her gaze, staring at the man who beckoned her attention, as the beginnings of snowfall showed themselves. The man had a face framed by well styled, wavy hair and stubble. She found herself staring into his forest green eyes for too long, before she broke the gaze, face flushed.

 

“What do you need?” The man offered a laugh, smiling at her. Mabel gulped, looking back to him, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

 

“A date?” He teased. Mabel stared at him in some awe.

 

She slowly nodded. It was time for her to move on from Pacifica, to move on from her moodiness and melancholy. She smiled, a bright and forceful smile.

 

Things would be okay. Wouldn't they?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy sobbing


	3. Always Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is becoming hopeless and wondering if her life is on the right track.

 

Tears are streaming down her face, hands gripped into tight fists on her lap. Trying her best to not make a scene in the middle of a busy restaurant. The man sitting across from her rubbed his neck, looking down at his menu.

 

“You can go now” He glanced up at her. She shot him a sharp glare, grabbing her purse as she marched out and onto the cold streets. It was now January, and the weather certainly wouldn’t let one forget that. She hugged herself to keep warm as she walked down the road.

 

Oh how she wished this was the first time this had happened. Third boy friend so far over the last two months. Her romantic life was a wreck, and it distinctly reminded her of her younger years back in Gravity Falls. She shook her head, shivering, nose burning in the cold weather.

 

She made the horrid march back to her University, back to her dorm room, teeth chattering by the time she entered. She opened the door to be greeted by her roommate. Who was filed into the room at the start of second semester. She offered a weak wave, heading over to her bed, plopping down onto it. Resting on her knees and letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“Another bad date?” The other questioned, going back to her books. Mabel rolled her own eyes, sighing softly as she nodded her head. The other took the sound as a yes, looking over her shoulder at the brunette, “What a shame. You’re a nice girl, you should have men wrapped around your finger.” The girl teased, turning once again to her books. Mabel sighed, flopping onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, pulling her legs onto the bed.

 

The next few months Mabel was less than focused on her studies, allowing her marks to slip into lower categories. She wanted, needed someone with her. It was a horrible longing and she despised it, but oh how desperately she needed it. She shook her head, looking at her phone, sending a text to her current date.

 

“When r u getting here??” She sent, looking around, shoulders slumping. She sighed, becoming more distraught as she waited, brushing her hair aside, before slowly rising, grabbing her bad.

 

One nice date, was that so much to ask for? She was a helpless romantic and she knew it, she slowly headed out of the establishment. She trudged along slowly, eyes downcast as she marched the familiar path back to her university. She walked to her dorm, hand resting on the knob before sighing, pulling it open.

 

“Another bad date?” Her roommate teased, she was sitting on her own bed, laptop resting beside her. Mabel sneered, plopping down onto her her bed.

 

“Am I just not destined for love?” She whined, resting her arms on her knees, slouching forward. The other girl simply shrugged, pushing her glasses up before tugging her computer onto her lap, typing away.

 

Summer was inching ever closer and Mabel buckled down once again. Fixating her time and energy solely on doing well. On excelling, she had her hair tied up in a tight bun, flipping through the pages of her text book every few seconds or so. Her roommate, Sophia simply teased her about fretting, assuring her classes would go well and she shouldn’t worry. Mabel ignored the blond, working herself ragged seemed to be a norm by now, pushing stray hair out of her face and crashing at 5:50am with a textbook on her lap.

 

Here she was, sitting in her class, her final class for her third year of college. She was so close to the finish line, to victory, that she could taste it. It tasted sweet and savoury, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

“Finish this Pines…” He whispered, looking back down. These things made sense. She knew them now, she didn’t rush, she took her time, double checking her spelling, her work. She smiled. Satisfied. She stood, careful with her movements as she picked up the exam, waltzing over to the professor, laying it on his desk as she turned, heading out of the academic building, taking a deep breath of the summer air.

 

Now What. She had no plans this summer, no family to meet, last year she had been too sorrowful to even think of going somewhere, but now. She had no excuse.

 

She could try romances again, she mused as she headed over to the dorms. Mindful of anyone in her path, too careless to mind their surroundings. She sighed, walking in, letting her hair down. A genuine smile gracing her features, heading to her dresser, opening the top drawer to pull out her brother’s phone. Surprisingly enough she kept the damn thing as much as it hurt her.

 

She told herself he forgot it, simple and dangerous mistake on her brother’s part. But she knew this wasn’t the case as she sat down, looking it over, gently rubbing her thumb along the casing. He left it on purpose, as a symbolic gesture. He was always one for those, and Mabel knew what this one meant.

 

He severed the bonds he had with his family, with his friends, _with her_. She saw tears fall onto the phone’s screen before she even noticed she was crying again. Did her brother miss her as much as she was missing him? She felt her heart crack under the weight of her own answer.

 

She fixated her attention back to the device in her hands, carefully rolling it over, wiping off the screen as she pressed the button on the side. “Swipe to open” She sat on the bed, as she began picking through the phone, perhaps trying to find the slightest idea of where her brother went. She felt her heart grow heavy at the hundreds of unread texts from family and the few friends he had. She set the phone down, wiping her eyes dry.

 

“Big girls don’t cry” She scolded herself, looking down at her lap.

  
She didn’t need him. She didn’t, if he didn’t need her, then sure as hell she would thrive without him. At least she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle down. Things are only gonna get worse for Mabel.


	4. A Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Graduates and decides what she plans to do with her life. She is graced by and unexpected visit from a few familiar faces.

_This was it_. Mabel hummed to herself, happy tears soaking her cheeks as she smiled. One more semester of college and it would all be over. She would be free to do as she pleased with her life once more, maybe dare to reconnect with her former lover. She stopped, shaking her head. Buried to her hips in textbooks and notes she studied harder that she ever had in her life.

 

She was so close to her freedom she could taste it, and oh how badly she savored it.

 

She worked to the bone, ignoring calls, dates, her roommate. _Especially_ her roommate. Nothing would deter her.

 

As she rose during her graduation ceremony she couldn’t stop herself from weeping tears of joy. These were the rough years of her life and it was over now, wasn’t it?

 

She wiped her tears with one arm, accepting her degree in the other, standing beside the other graduates who were far less emotional than her.

 

She rushed over to her parents as soon as she could, wrapping her arms around them tightly, and daring to ask the question that plagued her mind. “Is Dipper here?” She pulled back, looking up at her parents as they seemed unable to hold eye contact, shifting and rubbing their necks. Mabel’s heart dropped. But she quickly recovered. “Good! He doesn’t mean anything to me _anymore_ ” She announced, the hurt still visible in her eyes.

 

Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly. Mabel found herself looking away, arms crossed. She beamed again, smiling, losing any sign of her previous melancholy. “I’m thinking of starting my own business.” She announced, earning a prideful smile from her father.

 

“That’s my little Shooting Star!” Mabel did a double take, looking up at her father.

 

“Come again?” Her father blinked before laughing.

 

“My little pumpkin!” He re-stated. Mabel’s lack of sleep was catching up to her, she was too much like how her brother used to be now. “What kind of business?” He mother questioned, smile tugging on her lips.  Mabel just shrugged which earned concerned smiles from her parents.

 

It was hard. A number of things were hard, such as remembering not to turn the coffee pot to the right in the morning because the lid was fucked up and caused coffee to spill over and onto the floor. She shook her head, dropping another stack of boxes down down and panting soft. She was doing it, doing what she wanted with her life. She had moved to a small town in North Dakota to open up shop.  The only place willing to let her lease a space was, to put it nicely, a dump. With a little love - and some money - the place would be spiffed up to be as good as new.

 

She stocked the shelves with what she could: sweaters, baubles, nick-nacks, and otherwise useless junk.

 

Business was slow. It was only October and she was barely scraping by. She leaned against the counter and sighed, brow knitting.  “How was Stan so good at this?” She asked herself aloud before sighing again, her mind traveling back to her childhood, eyes lidding.

 

Her mind wandered more into her childhood in Gravity Falls, about manning the shop when Stan would give one of his tours to the tourists. About how she went on adventures with Dipper, and the occasional tag along Soos provided them with - like when they went looking for the Lake Monster. Ah, those were some of the best days of her life.  She remembered how her relationships had failed then too. Like with Mermando, Norman, Gabe, even that boyband she dated (yes, all of them). They were all lovely yet they all ended in failure.  She screwed up her face then.

 

She then tried to turn her heartbreak to her brothers romances. How he was hopelessly in love with Wendy in his younger years. Although their romance led nowhere, it didn’t end in despair.  She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and was pulled from her thoughts by the tinkling of the bell on the door being opened.

 

She stood up then, plastering a cheery expression to her face, grin spreading now and watching as to who was giving her little shop a visit. She was expecting visitors and customers but not her old friends. Her face grew to one of shock and surprise as to who had entered.

 

Candy Chiu and Grenda had just walked in, talking animatedly about something or other. Candy had grown, as had Grenda, but she was still a short girl in comparison to Grenda. Candy was taller now, and still thin as ever and she still wore her dorky oval glasses.  Grenda was no better. She was no doubt taller than she was when they were younger. They were too caught up in their conversation to look at who was running the shop.

 

“Candy? Grenda?” Mabel spoke as if she’d seen a ghost, still staring with wide eyes, her words now getting their attention, both girls turning to her.

 

“Mabel?” Grenda spoke, a grin on her face now, walking to the counter. “Didn’t expect to see you up here!” Candy wasn’t too far behind her.

 

“Yeah, I just moved and opened shop here. What’re you two doing here?” She grinned at her friends and then looked down at their now interlocking hands, each with a ring on their finger. She bit her lip but kept a smile on her face, though it was a little forced.  Even they found love? Mabel wondered to herself.  They chatted for some time about the years without contact.

 

“How about we exchange numbers,” Candy piped up. It sounded childish, as if they were 12 again. “You know, so we don’t lose contact this time!” She smiled happily with her plan and nodded, taking out her own cellphone.  Mabel grinned and nodded as well, reaching for her own pocket to take her phone out. Thinking she grabbed the right phone, she unknowingly grabbed Dipper’s. She set it on the counter, ready to type but when she looked down, her face went downcast, and she remained silent.

 

 


	5. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has a few new facts thrown into her face, which sets her off for one last chance to look for her brother.

Surprisingly enough business picked up from there. She was making enough to scrape by and get new materials. So all was well. It was March now, she was chattering with some customer, trying to weasel them into buying more than they originally intended (The only true persuasive skill she learned from her Grunkle). He thanked her, taking his goods and leaving.

 

Mabel closed the shop an hour or so later. heading to the back which lead to her actual living quarters. She plopped down on the sofa, feeling oddly like Stan. She snorted at the thought, head tilting back. As a kid she never imagined she would be going to college, that she would be running a business, that her brother wouldn’t be there anymore.

 

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing lowly. She needed to pick up sales somehow, cheap marketing ploys? She rolled her eyes, digging into her pocket, flipping through the contacts before finding Stan’s number. She prayed he would still be awake.

 

One ring, two then three. Mabel was ready to end the call when he finally picked up. “Mystery Shack, Mystery Man speaking.” Mabel laughed at his introduction, looking about, to distract herself, legs swinging as she did so.

 

“Hey Stan! It’s me Mabel, remember me?” The grunt followed by laughter answered her question. “Great! Hey I was wondering” She began, gaze landing on the floor.

 

“About your brother?” He interjected suddenly. Mabel’s head perked up, brow knitting as a lump formed in her throat.

 

“N-Not that” She mumbled, before letting out a low frustrated sigh. “I was wondering about pointers.. Tips, I’m running my own shop now” She continued, feeling the heavy ebb of guilt wearing at her. Stan muttered a few things of his own before clearing his throat. He shared a few valuable ideas, and scam tactics that were sure to get her some more business.

 

She thanked him, nodding her head. The mention of her brother still chewing away at the back of her mind. “So… Stan, what were you going to say about Dip--” She stopped herself, taking a calm and collected breath. “About my brother.”

 

Stan made a grunt, nodding his head though unseen. “So he didn’t listen to me, that little shit” He began, voice just as strong and firm as she remembered. “Well, he was here. Like in Gravity Falls here, not the shack.” Stan corrected himself, seeming to think as he spoke. Mabel remained silent as he went on, swallowing this information forcefully, blinking back any tears that dared show themselves.

 

She had thought for the longest time he was dead, that it was her fault. Now all she could fault herself for was being an idiot. “Mabel?” Stan coughed, clearing his throat, Mabel snapped back up to attention, offering a soft laugh.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking” Eyes going downcast as she played with her hair.

 

“Mhm” Stan grumbled, making a bit of noise, evidently moving around while on the phone, making a resounding thud as he sat on his couch. “Well kid. I don’t know where he is now. I know he’s gone though.” He gave a moment to the other, before continuing. “I don’t know where he could have gone.” He admitted, eyes trailing up the ceiling. “Kid loved this town, no idea why he’d up and leave it while there were still mysteries to solve.” Mabel nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

 

“No idea at all?” Her voice cracked, gripping a fist as Stan made a grunt. “Alright” She took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Stan. Talk to you soon.” She hung up before the other could utter a reply, tilting her head back, eyes screwing shut.

 

She took a few deep breaths before re-opening them. “Now is not the time to worry about this” She rose, cracking her back as she walked into her small kitchen, peering into the fridge. She needed to get her business in order, to get her life in order before worrying about her bailout of a brother.

 

She could always track him through his name she found herself musing one evening. Eyes lidded. It was a particularly slow day, afterall it was Thanksgiving. She had neither time nor funds to enjoy the holiday so she kept her shop open, teasing herself about being just like Stan, or her own father.

 

With it being a horribly slow day she took to that, hurrying into another room to grab her beat-up mess of a laptop, going back to the counter in the shop, booting it up. The soft whirs of fans gave her all the signs she needed to know it was going to take a while. She went to the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee, mulling over when she actually swapped tea for the overpriced junk. By the time she was back the computer was booted and ready for sign in.

 

She could do this, she was ‘ _good_ ’ at computers. She just needed time, and a few more cups of coffee.

 

It was December 22, and still she wasn’t a step closer to figuring out anything on her brother, either he wiped himself off all systems like some genius super hacker would, or he bummed around and simply didn’t have any records to accord for it. Mabel assumed the first of two. Her brother was a smart man, even if she hated to admit it. He was resourceful.

  
She was pulled from her thoughts and musings by a sudden appearance on her search. Finding hotel records from a year ago down in Gravity Falls. She huffed, looking it over with disinterest. “Yadda yadda, room checked out from January 1st to November 30th… Room for two” She stopped for a minute, distaste in her mouth, perhaps jealousy. _Two_? Either Dipper had acquired quite a bit of text or he did the obvious and chose someone to live with him. Why not her? She felt disgust crawl up her throat, she closed the laptop, hand covering her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor mabel amiright

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel's story is going to be picking up more in the next few chapters don't fret


End file.
